Deathless (Iron Kingdoms)
Summary The Deathless is a fallen general, or governor that were killed by the rebellion of the nation in western Immoren, but through pure willpower, and denial they have become a undead knight, that normally staying in there throne room thinking the Orgoth still rules the land. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Deathless Origin: Iron Kingdoms Gender: Varies Age: at most 613 years old Classification: Undead, Orgoth general, or governor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, and 7), Regeneration (Mid-low in combat, Low-Godly over time), Self-Sustenance (1, 2, and 3), Ice Manipulation (The deathless' attack can freeze enemies), Possession (Characters hit by it's melee attacks can become possessed by the undead), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic Negation (The deathless' attacks ignores magic durability buffs and it's armor can negate spells that target them), Invisibility (The deathless can turn invisible), Sound Manipulation (All sound but the voice to the deathless in canceled within 40 meters on the deathless), Fear Manipulation (The deathless can unleash a supernatural howl that forces terror into their enemies), Telekinesis (The deathless can lift up to 2.26 kg with Telekinesis), Healing, and Regeneration Negation (Healing, and regeneration up to Mid-Low while with in 40 meters of the deathless), Necromancy (Living enemies killed within 40 meters are turned into shades), Acid Manipulation (Attacks from the deathless corrodes metal, and rots living tissue), Illusion Creation (The deathless can create make illusions within 40 meters of them), Status Effect Inducement (Those that start to fear the deathless suffers the blind effect), Statistics Reduction (Enemy's reaction speed is lowered while with in 40 meters is they do not have ice resistance), Aura (The Deathless has an aura that makes enemies require to use double the amount of power to casts spells, and upkeep spell effects), Teleportation (The deathless can teleport to their final resting place), Ectoplasm Manipulation (The deathless can use ectoplasm to make a 10 meter of thick fog), Disease Manipulation (While with in 347.472 meters on the deathless enemies are inflicted with in unknown sickness that slowly drains them of life), Resistance to: Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Possession Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be on par with Severius) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Comparable to characters that can dodge lightning) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can dead lift 317.515 kg) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Limitless (The deathless has not needed rest for over 600 years) Range: Standard melee (with claws), Extended melee with (Orgothic great sword) Standard Equipment: Orgothic great sword Intelligence: Above Average (Being a trained military general that has able to outsmart the average human) Weaknesses: If they are told that the Orgoth no longer rule Immoren, the Deathless in enter a blind rage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Iron Kingdoms Category:Undead Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Necromancers Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Disease Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 8